This proposal would utilize a recently developed technique for measuring cortical GABA levels in schizophrenics, recently detoxified alcoholics, and healthy subjects using a non-invasive technique, magnetic resonance spectroscopy. To our knowledge the proposed study would provide the first estimation of cortical GABA levels "in vivo" associated with psychiatric illness. Patient recruitment is ongoing.